Big Circle Thingy
by kakomaan
Summary: My first fic ever.Flames and comments are loved.And on with the story.
1. The Beginning

"Well that's interesting."  
"What?"  
"See that?"  
"See what?"  
"That!"  
"Are we going to play twenty questions or are you going to tell me what this what is?"  
"Geez, no need to shoot daggers at me!"  
"I would if I had some."  
"...Fine. Do you see that big circle thingy?"  
"I know what a ferris wheel is."  
"Well that's something."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry. Anyway,you see that big electric board next to it?"  
"Ok, I see it."  
"Just watch it."  
"And what would I be watching for?"  
"You'll see."  
"...Right, we all know that I need a new nose."  
"Not that! Give it a few more minutes, it'll show."  
"Gasp!"  
"There it is. What do you think?"  
"..."  
"I have made the famous author Dr. Temperence Brennan speechless!"  
"I'm not speechless, I'm merely collecting my thoughts."  
"Same thing. So... will you?"  
"Well..."  
"Oh come on, it's a simple question!"  
"Coming from you, it's a lot more complicated than that, but... yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes!"


	2. Sweetie

"Hey Ang."

"Hey sweetie."

"Do you have that face for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Thanks."

"Whoa, wait a minute."

"Yes?"

"What's that on your hand?"

"What?"

"That's a ring! Oh my gosh! You're engaged!"

"Hmm…oh this?"

"Don't 'oh this' me. When did this happen? How? Who?"

"I am under strict orders not to tell."

"Was it that guy who tried to kiss you in your office?"

"What! No! It wasn't him."

"Thank goodness."

"It's some one else."

"Who?"

"Come on Ang, use your basic reasoning skills."

"It's not the office guy…"

"The office guy?"

"That's what I've dubbed the guy who tried to kiss you in your office."

"Ok."

"It's not Charlie from Aurora. So who could it be?"

"It's a Mulder and Scully thing, but it didn't take so long."

"Oh my gosh! You're engaged to Booth!"

"Yes."

"Can I help plan the wedding?"

A/N:Bones is not mine, however I wish it was.


	3. Be Very Afraid

"So Angela wants to help plan the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I would ask you first…"

"But..?"

"She took it as a yes."

"So we have to deal with Angela as our wedding planner?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What do you mean 'I'm afraid so?' Should we be afraid?"

"Knowing Angela, we should be very afraid."

"Great! I'm assuming that Hodgins and Zach know about this?"

"I haven't told them about it but I'm sure Angela is bound to tell them soon."

"Wow, a conspiracy theorist and a super genius, it's gonna be a interesting wedding."

"Oh yeah."

"Are you going to invite anyone else?"

"Dr. Goodman, also. How about you?"

"Just Parker and my best man."

"Who would this best man be?"

"Sid."(A/N:The bartender or whatever he is from that bar, Wong Foo's)

"Sid?"

"Well, I've know him for a while, and he knows you, so it's all good."

"Right…"

"You don't like him?"

"No! No, he's fine. It's just odd to see my bartender at my wedding."

"Hey! He said he would provide free food and drinks!"

"Always a plus."

"So, with Angela as our wedding planner, Zach, Hodgins, Parker, Sid, and Dr.Goodman as our guests, will we survive this?"

"I have know clue."

A/N: Okie dokie. I'm not sure, but I might want to start writing out more non-dialogue to this. That and right now, my life is jam packed with a musical, and softball, so it might take me longer to post. Sorry for the delay.Our computer went on the fritz. Also sorry that there is not more than those few friends they have. Suggestions for other friends and other people I missed are welcome.


	4. The Big Day and The End

AN: The Big Day!

"We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly.

"Do you, Seely Booth, take Temperance Brennan to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

"I do." And he smiled brightly at Bones.

"Do you, Temperance Brennan, take Seely Booth to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?"

"I do." Bones returned the smile and sniffed a little.

"Temperance, in placing this ring on Seely's finger, repeat after me: Seely, this ring I give you,"

"Booth, this ring I give you," Booth smirked at her changing of the wording.

"My personal gift and my personal promise,"

"My personal gift and my personal promise,"

"Of love and trust,"

"Of love and trust,"

"And pride that you are my husband."

"And pride that you are my husband."

"We will wear these rings,"

"We will wear these rings,"

"And the world will know that I am yours and you are mine."

"And the world will know that I am yours and you are mine." And she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Now Seely, if you'll do the same: Temperance, this ring I give you,"

"Bones, this ring I give you," She rolled her eyes at his look which said, 'If you can do it, so can I.'

"My personal gift and my personal promise,"

"My personal gift and my personal promise,"

"Of love and trust,"

"Of love and trust,"

"And pride that you are my wife."

"And pride that you are my wife."

"We will wear these rings,"

"We will wear these rings,"

"And the world will know that I am yours and you are mine."

"And the world will know that I am yours and you are mine." With that, he slid the ring onto her finger and smiled a full fledged Booth smile.  
"Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of Virginia, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"With pleasure." And with that Booth stepped forward and dipped Bones down and kissed her with all his love. Once they both righted, they turned and smiled at their friends. Angela was in tears and clinging onto Hodgins, who didn't look at all uncomfortable with the fact.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Seely Booth." Bones opened her mouth, only to be cut off by Booth,

"Not now honey." She looked at him with a mixed look, then smiled.

"Ready to go Mr. Booth?"

"I was born ready, Mrs. Booth."

"What does that mean? I don't get it. How could you be born ready?" Booth merely smiled and said,

"I love you."

"I love you, too. But what does it mean?" As they walked down the aisle, Booth said,

"Tell you what. If you can remember to ask me after the honeymoon, I'll tell you then. Ok?"

"Ok." They stopped once more at the end of the aisle to indulge in another kiss, then they got into the waiting limo, ready to ride off into the sunset.

AN: Here we are at the end of the line. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know by reviewing!


End file.
